<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Perhaps because I’ve touched you.” by ghee (sabakunoghee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622084">“Perhaps because I’ve touched you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee'>ghee (sabakunoghee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>`You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Jumin,’<br/>His name,<br/>‘Jumin,’<br/>His given name,<br/>‘Jumin,’<br/>His goddamn, <i>bloody fucking name—</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>`You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Perhaps because I’ve touched you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>: )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I will ask you with my words,</em><br/>
<em>Or with my <strong>b o d y</strong>.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Never had Han Jumin ever thought in his wildest dream, that he would meet someone who’d understand him completely – moreover, as his eternal companion. His lifetime partner. His <em>wife</em>.</p><p>And to have her completely <em>his</em>, under the law of the country, beneath the sacred vow in front of the church, was still mind-blowing, even for a man like him. To think that he’d been restraining himself from touching her – <em>ah</em>, those horrid days when they first getting to know each other. But now, after those misunderstandings, hardships, tears, and apologies, Jumin was now able to embrace her slender figure, so close, <em>too close</em>, until he could hear the soft beating of her heart, the ups, and downs of her chest, the delicate sighing of her breath.</p><p>She was still hiding her face on the crook of Jumin’s neck. Her long eyelashes tickled his bare skin and sent him a bizarre sensation resembled a spark of electricity. The smaller palm rested on his chest, almost as if she wanted to steal his heart – <em>which she already did</em> – a simple gesture that caught him breathless. His heartbeats were erratic, his lungs were struggling; blessed his internal organ for not escaping from his rib cages. Trying his very best to be as calm as usual, Jumin ran his thick fingers through her silky, caramel hair, from near her scalp and down to her round shoulders.</p><p>This was the one and only woman he fell for,</p><p>Nothing in this world could ever replace her; he recited his oath once, and he would do the same every time he laid his fingers on her skin. Tenderly, <em>passionately</em>, Jumin wanted every second, every moment, every single movement he did to her was in God’s mercy, for he always wished for her pleasure.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, <em>nae sarang</em>,” his baritone was transferred in a hush, lips were on the tip of her ear, a deep, thirsty chuckle followed his rhetorical question, “—let me see your face.”</p><p>Perhaps, that was the request he would soon regret. Not because she rejected him, but – <em>Jesus, You had poured her way too much youth and beauty</em> – Jumin almost lost his sanity when those honey-colored eyes looked back at him. They pierced him right through both his heart and soul, just the same way she did back then, but tonight. <em>But tonight.</em> Her hand trailing upward, caressing his chest, his collarbone, his neck, landed on his sharp jawline, and this time, Jumin didn’t bother to close his eyes.</p><p>And their lips touched. <em>And, their lips, touched.</em></p><p>This was their third kiss. Their first one was horribly seen by Choi Sarah, and their second one was witnessed by the priest and their family member; a timid, wholesome wedding kiss. But right now, Jumin didn’t hold back, didn’t hesitate, as he pressed himself harder on those voluptuous ones. Satisfying his hunger, the greed, the selfishness he had been holding for too long.</p><p>When he slid his fingers between her skin and the lacey fabric, she temporarily retreated for catching her breath. Jumin could see the twinkle shown on her eyes. Silver ray of full moonlight fell on her porcelain skin, reflected her truest beauty, emanates warm energy and vitality which had been hiding underneath such an innocent face. He wanted to unleash those raw, most primordial needs, but with her, Jumin would take it as slow, as tender as he could. For had he promised to treasure her in every step of their life.</p><p>Including this. <em>No,</em> especially <em>this</em>. The bed beneath their bodies was rocking as Jumin moved his position; crawling on top of her, both hands trapped her figure beneath his absolute dominance. He heavily gasped as he captured the breath-taking view of her brown strands that were messy on the white pillow. Her pleading eyes, her trembling lips, her red-flushed cheeks, every inch of her oversensitive skin screamed louder than her voice. The temptation was too much. She was too much. <em>Them,</em> was too <em>much</em>.</p><p>“—so, you’re not going to say anything?”</p><p>A tease,</p><p>Elbows were now beside the side of her head, diminishing the distance between their faces – Jumin now was enjoying her close-ups, noses almost brushed. His usual smile was replaced by a playful, asymmetrical smirk. He thought he was fully in control, only to be shattered by her soft, almost-inaudible whimpering,</p><p>
  <em>‘Jumin,’</em>
</p><p>His name,</p><p>
  <em>‘Jumin,’</em>
</p><p>His <em>given</em> name,</p><p><em>‘Jumin,</em>’</p><p>His <em>goddamn, bloody fucking name</em>—</p><p>“Ju—” before she could finish her word, <em>his name</em>, Jumin sealed her with a kiss, <em>much</em> more demanding than the previous ones. This was not good, he mentally noted, <em>he wouldn’t last long if she kept on being this adorable.</em> He entwined his fingers with her smaller ones, grasped them gently, a little bit sloppy from sweat – but he didn’t mind. The other firm hand glided smoothly to remove the remaining garments. His mind was empty but full of her at the same time; he had no idea whether it made any sense.</p><p>Nevertheless, <em>tonight</em>, he let himself being illogical,</p><p>All Jumin wanted was to bury himself so deep in her, to feel her completely under his skin, to erase any gaps between their mortal bodies – <em>to be one with her</em>. Then so, he made love to her; <em>senselessly</em>, until they both were out of oxygen, until her slender figure collapsed on his strong chest, until the distinctive scent of mulberry and red wine coalesced in the air. Jumin had never embraced her more tightly than this – he showered her damp forehead, smiled as he realized that she smelled like <em>him</em>. It was <em>his</em> pheromones that covered <em>her</em>. Jumin was just claiming her in the most ardent way possible.</p><p>“I’m glad we’re waiting for this moment until we’re ready,” other kisses, both landed on her eyelids, his silent way to say how much he loved her, for words were meaningless, now, “—now, hug me, <em>nae sarang</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—<em>close your eyes and feel me, here</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>